


Spring Concerto

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Four Seasons [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is the adviser to the Minister of Magic. Well...sort of. Mycroft Holmes is the British Government. Along their work they meet each other. Slash. Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Concerto

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Some of the quotes are taken from Wikipedia.

 

Spring Concerto

 

"His name is Mycroft Holmes," Harry said to Ron. "He is the British Government." Harry, Ron and Hermione were having afternoon tea at his house at Godric Hollow. They talked about many things and one of them was Harry's work in the Muggle world. Ron then asked about his contact person.

"The British Government?" Ron asked, confused.

"In one way, he is the British Government… the most indispensable man in the country," Harry said. "The conclusions of every department are passed to him, and he is the central exchange, the clearinghouse, which makes out the balance."

"Wow!" Ron said in awe. "He must be really smart."

"He is genius." Harry replied. Although genius probably was an understatement for Mycroft.

"But…that isn't much different from what you and Hermione do," Ron said, frowning. "Kingsley comes to seek advice and you and Hermione give it."

It was all started after the Hogwarts battle. After the fall of Voldemort, the Britain wizarding world was in ruin. They needed to rebuild it as soon as possible. And Kingsley as the chosen Minister of Magic needed everyone who could give contribution. That was the reason why he and Ron were accepted in the Auror training without completing their NEWTS. And since Harry was quite close with Kingsley from their time together at the Order, he began to give suggestion to Kingsley as what to do. Hermione helped giving her input. And between two of them, the wizarding world began to change.

One of their ideas was the creation of wizarding village in England. Sure they had Hogsmeade, but it was located in Scotland. Harry then suggested to turn Godric Hollow into wizarding village and evacuated the Muggle residences. Godric Hollow now thrived in. It had commercial areas with shops and restaurants, residential area where people lived and public area with Quidditch field and park. With the end of every war, there was always population boom and in was no exception in Britain. After the success of Godric Hollow project, Harry next step was converting the entire Grimmauld Street into magical block. Perfect for wizards and witches who wanted to live in London.

The other idea was about the introduction of Muggleborn towards the wizarding world. Now, the parents of Muggleborn were informed as soon as their children were born. Of course, the secrecy vow was a must for the parents. There would be introduction book too and the task of writing it fell into Hermione who was really eager for it.

Another change was done in Hogwarts. The Muggleborns now were required to attend Wizarding Studies class and vice versa, the children from wizarding family were required to attend Muggle Studies class so they could blend in both of the world. Aside of that, Hogwarts now had club dedicated for every branch of lesson and each student was required to attend minimum one club which suited his ability the best.

The next was the Ministry of Magic. All the corrupt officers were purged on. The discriminating laws were abolished. New departments were established. And in all of this, Harry was still an Auror and Hermione was a rising star at Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Their intervention in the magical world wasn't really hidden because people knew that some ideas came from Harry. He was after all the Chosen One, the most celebrated wizard in the world. Thanks to the media, Harry didn't think that there was a magical part in the world who didn't know him. But to what extent his intervention was, people mostly didn't have idea.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly. "Do you plan to come at the opening of the library?" It was her project. Back then at Hogwarts it was nice having library but after she graduated she had to buy books from Flourish and Blotts. Hence, the public library idea was born. They had built one at Godric Hollow and now the second one at Diagon Alley.

"I don't know," he replied. Harry still didn't like media even after all this time.

"And what about the safari park?" Ron questioned.

"It's almost finished," he replied. Harry had the idea for awhile. The safari park was built not far from Godric Hollow and it would have magical animal collection aside of normal animal. Charlie Weasley had been appointed as Director and Hagrid had been appointed as Consultant. "We need to inform the Muggle Prime Minister about the dragon, the sphinx and many more."

"You're going to meet Mycroft again," Hermione said.

"It's a part of our agreement," he said. "Kingsley will inform the Muggle prime minister and I will inform Mycroft."

He first met Mycroft five years ago. Back then, he was still in Auror training but Kingsley asked him to accompany him to meet the Muggle prime minister. He also met Mycroft Holmes there and learned about what the man did. They never met again until a year ago. It was Harry's idea to give the Auror Department a legal standing in Muggle world to make their job easier. Since it was his idea, he accompanied Kingsley to the meeting, where he met Mycroft again. Thus Britain Special Defence Force was created.

Mycroft saw through him in a second, making Harry wondered if Mycroft was actually a Master in Legilimency. But no, it was only a matter of observing and deducting. Mycroft then asked if Harry would join him for afternoon tea although the line between asking and ordering was really thin.

"I have to admit that when I heard about the wizarding world for the first time, I was a bit sceptical." Mycroft said.

"That's better reaction than most of people," Harry said dryly.

"Two nations in one country," Mycroft said again. "Not only in Britain but all over the world. Hidden for centuries."

"And it will stay hidden for another centuries," Harry stated. "Your world runs on its own and so does ours. We do not interfere with each other."

"And how can you be so certain about that?" Mycroft questioned. "Especially considering your history." His voice had gone to as sharp as steel.

"We have laws to prevent it. Every effort imaginable had been taken. Every nation in this world has given their oath. The United Nations and International Confederation of Wizards have seen to it."

Mycroft nodded at this. Harry didn't know what the man was thinking. Mycroft's smile and all his pleasantries were as fake as Aunt Petunia whenever she talked to annoying neighbours.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Mycroft said. "I do have proposition for you however."

"Just Harry please," he said. "And what proposition do you have?"

Mycroft was silent for a moment. "How about lunch once a month, Harry? You could keep me updated about your world and I could keep you updated about mine." The man said at last, looking at Harry intently the whole time.

Harry regarded him suspiciously. His initial response was to reject Mycroft's proposition but the man was very convincing when he wanted to be that in the end Harry agreed to it. So far, one year had passed. He met Mycroft every month during the time and they talked about many things. Mostly, it was Harry who talked and Mycroft listened to him. Mycroft wasn't a talkative person. He once apologized to the man when he realized that he had talked for one hour non stop with not even one word from the other man's mouth. But Mycroft said it was fine and Harry could do whatever he wanted. That was rather weird. But this was Mycroft Holmes he was talking. Who knew what the man had on his mind.

"Don't forget about Ginny's wedding," Hermione said, breaking his thought.

Ron groaned out loud. "Yeah," he said, making face. "We have to fit the clothes. Mum made appointment with Madame Coco, you know, the seamstress at Godric Hollow next Saturday."

Ginny Weasley had finally decided to tie a knot, to none other than Theodore Nott, a pureblood wizard who was in the same year as Harry back when they were in Hogwarts. She and Harry briefly dated but they called it off after awhile, claiming that they were better as friends. His next relationship was with Philippe Delacour, a cousin of Fleur Delacour. In the end, they decided to be friends. Although friends with some benefits because whenever Philippe was in Britain he always called for Harry.

"Next Saturday?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why?" Ron replied.

"I have lunch appointment with Mycroft. I have to call him to postpone it," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, he could go to lunch with his other friends."

Harry shook his head. "I doubt that he has any friends."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"During the time I spent with him, he never ever once talks about his friends. I know he has younger brother, but that is it."

"Sounds like Percy," Ron said, snickering.

"Ron," Hermione admonished.

"What? It's true," Ron said, defending himself. "The Ministry of Magic…Ooh, Percy would love that."

"I think the only thing he does is working," Harry said.

"That's rather sad," Hermione commented.

"And taking care of his younger brother," Harry continued.

"Not so much like Percy then," Ron said again.

"He is the British Government," Harry argued. "Maybe he doesn't have time for anything else. He has country to manage after all."

"How does he look like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He is tall, not bad looking and very mature." Harry said, thinking. "Mycroft is attractive in his own way."

Ron groaned at this.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Somehow I think that you're going to end up with him," Ron explained, snickering. "He is busy, you say, but he always makes time for your lunch date every month."

"That is business lunch, Ron." Harry argued. Even he rather doubted it but there was no need of telling Ron that. After all he spent more time talking about personal things than business things. And he had developed a habit of bringing Mycroft stuffs such as cakes from wizarding world or souvenir from his trip abroad.

"Whatever you said, Harry," Ron said, still snickering.

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, Ron."

They didn't realize at all that Ron's statement was going to be true.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hermione and Ron stayed thorough dinner which was prepared by Winky. The house elf didn't like working at Hogwarts so Harry offered her to work for him when his house at Godric Hollow was finished. Meanwhile Kreacher took care of Grimmauld Place Number 12 which now was inhabited by Andromeda Black and Teddy Lupin, his seven years old godson.

After dinner and Harry was left alone, he remembered that he had to call for Mycroft. Harry took out his phone and began pressing the man's number. The phone was called W-Phone, a short for wizarding phone. It was creation of George Weasley, Hermione Granger and Filius Flitwick even though the idea came from Harry who wanted simpler, easier and faster way of telecommunications.

"Hello, Mycroft. This is Harry," he said.

"Hello, Harry." Mycroft replied. "It's s pleasant surprise. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. It's about our lunch next Saturday. Can we postpone it? I have appointment for Ginny's wedding preparation." By now, Harry had blabbed enough to Mycroft for the other man to recognize the name as his Harry's best friend younger sister.

"Ah," there was a pause before Mycroft continued. "Of course."

"Thank you," Harry said, relieved.

"When is it convenience for you then?" Mycroft asked.

"What about Sunday? I'm free that day," Harry offered.

"Excellent," Mycroft replied. "I shall see you later, Harry."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ginny had chosen the colours and the fabrics she wanted for her family and friends to wear at her wedding sp all the Madame Coco had to do was to size them. Harry, Ron, and the male Weasleys were really glad for that.

"Can we get out from here now?" Ron almost whined.

Hermione looked at him warningly.

"Oh, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said at the sight of her only daughter in a simple but elegant wedding gown. Harry had to admit that Ginny looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You're so beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley said again with teary eyes.

"My little sister…" Ron muttered. It was at this point that he realized that his baby sister had grown up and now was going to get married and started her own family.

In the end, Ron managed to control his emotions. The redhead however dragged Harry and Hermione out of there as soon as possible to prevent another break down. They decided to go for lunch first.

They were on their way when someone called Harry's name. He turned out and saw a handsome man with bright blue eyes and blond hair. Philippe Delacour, Fleur's cousin.

"Philippe," he said, smiling at the man. "It's a surprise."

"Hi Philippe," Hermione greeted the newcomer. Ron merely waved his hand at him.

"Yes," Philippe replied. "I have business meeting in London tomorrow. But before that, I wanted to see you first." Unlike Fleur, he spoke in perfect English without the slightest French's accent.

Hermione smiled at the man. "Well, Ron and I are going to Bread Kitchen first." She said and then proceeded to drag Ron away. Bread Kitchen was restaurant in Godric Hollow where Harry and his friends usually hang out.

Harry looked at his retreating friends before turning to Philippe. "So, how are you?" he said.

"I'm fine. Business is booming," Philippe answered, smiling at him.

Harry nodded. He was really surprised when he found out that many rich pureblood families originally made their money from doing business in Muggle world. It was like open secret. Everyone knew but nobody was talking about it. But as the goblin at Gringotts said, the population of Wizarding World was really small compared to the population of Muggle world. The money made then would be converted to Galleon and kept at Gringotts. Beside that, those snobbish purebloods saw it as the chance to exploit the stupid Muggles. Even the Blacks, Harry found out, had numerous business ventures in the Muggle World.

"Unfortunately," Philippe said again. "I have to return to Paris as soon as possible. But before that…can I expect your lovely company during my stay here?"

The man was such a flirt. Harry was used to it. He smiled and agreed to Philippe's plan. After all, it had been a long time since he met his friend.

"Well, I have to leave now," Philippe said regretfully and then leant forward to kiss Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded.

"See you later, Harry." Philippe said.

Shaking his head, he went to join Ron and Hermione.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

That night, they had dinner together at Philippe's London residence in South Kensington. Many French lived there, whether it was Muggle or Wizard. The French wizard asked him for lunch the next day but Harry declined, saying that he already had appointment with someone else.

"Lunch appointment with your new lover?" Philippe asked.

"No. He's my business associate actually," Harry said.

"And is he attractive?" Philippe asked playfully.

Harry frowned. Was Mycroft attractive? The man was absolutely brilliant and he was nice companion when he wanted to be. "He is attractive in his own way," He replied at last.

"Hmm…." Philippe mused, sipping his wine. "Interesting."

"What is interesting?" Harry asked apprehensively.

But Philippe merely smiled at him mysteriously and changed the topic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Mycroft never had lunch in the same restaurant for the safety reasons so for the last year they had gone to twelve different restaurants. When Harry arrived, the man was already waiting for him. Mycroft was dressed in his usual three pieces suit. This time he wore charcoal grey one with black tie and black coat. The man didn't forget his customary black umbrella. Mycroft turned to him and his eyes narrowed. Harry frowned. Was there something wrong with him? But in a second, Mycroft's expression was schooled back into his polite mask.

The lunch went like usual. Mycroft talked about the Muggle world and Harry talked about the Wizarding world. He didn't forget to inform Mycroft about the dragon and sphinx for safari park. Then the conversation turned personal when Harry told him about Ginny's preparation wedding.

"Family events such as wedding always gather a lot of people. Either it's family, friends…or lover." Mycroft looked at Harry pointedly when he said the last word. His tone had gone cold too.

How the hell Mycroft knew about Philippe? Observation. Obviously. Harry had forgotten that Mycroft probably could tell what he ate yesterday from the crumb on his shirt or something similar.

"Philippe is my ex lover," he said. "We still stay as friends." Harry didn't know what made him to explain the truth to Mycroft but it felt like the right thing to do. And it was, considering the fact that Mycroft's expression softened. Or was that Harry's imagination? "And what about you?" he blurted out. Harry really couldn't help it.

"Caring isn't an advantage," Mycroft replied coldly. There was a strange glint in Mycroft's eyes when he said that. The man looked like he was going to say more but in the end decided against it.

"You could do with friends I suppose," Harry said after recovering from Mycroft's bluntness. Should he be surprised by Mycroft's admission? Well, no. Harry had suspected it from his observation of Mycroft.

"Not everyone is blessed with having loyal friends, who are willing to sacrifice their lives for you, I'm afraid." Mycroft said.

Harry flushed at Mycroft's words. It was true. He had Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and the others who stayed with him to the end.

"However," Mycroft said again, "you might be able to help to remedy that."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

Mycroft gave him a measuring look. "I know who you really are and you know who I really am." The man stated. "You are a man of principle. You posses strong moral and you're also a very loyal person."

Harry stared at Mycroft, astonished.

"So, what do you think?"

"Uhm…alright?" he said uncertainly. Harry wasn't really sure what he agreed to actually.

"Splendid," Mycroft said. "Now, would you care for a dinner?"

"Dinner?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. It is the chief meal of the day, eaten in the evening or at midday. I assume you're familiar at the concept?"

Harry scowled at him.

"Well?" Mycroft still looked at him expectantly.

"Okay," he conceded.

"I shall inform you the location later," Mycroft said. "Is next Saturday alright with you?"

"Yes," Harry said, wondering what he had gotten himself to.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harry told Ron and Hermione about what had happened at his lunch with Mycroft. They were at Leaky Cauldron now. The pub was now owned by Hannah Abbot, Neville's girlfriend who made a lot of improvement in the pub.

"And Mycroft said that caring isn't an advantage." He said.

"He told you that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"In a way, what he said is true." Hermione said thoughtfully. "He is the British Government. Using the loved one as blackmail weapon has been done since the beginning of history."

"So I told him to find friend instead," Harry continued. "And he said that I could be his friend." At least, that was Harry thought Mycroft ask him for.

Ron looked confused. "Aren't you two friends?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "I think I'm only his associate, one he has to interact with in monthly basis." His phone buzzed suddenly, indicating new message.

"Is it from Mycroft?" Hermione asked.

"No. It was from Philippe," Harry replied. "He apologise because he has to return to Paris without seeing me first."

The conversation shifted to Ginny's wedding. Harry then teased Hermione and Ron by asking them when they were going to follow Ginny's step.

Ron choked on his food.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed at him. Her face was red.

Harry laughed at both of them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Saturday came quickly. For dinner this time, Mycroft had chosen a restaurant in London, famous of its renowned chef.

"This is really delicious," Harry commented after tasting the steak served there.

"I shan't disappoint you," was Mycroft's reply.

"I'm flattered then," Harry said, smiling.

Something flashed in Mycroft's eyes but it was gone in a second.

The dinner went well and Harry enjoyed it so when Mycroft asked him for dinner again the next week, he immediately agreed.

The next time, Mycroft took him to Luna Negra, a small Italian restaurant. At least, that was Harry thought until he realized that the restaurant had private garden and that was where the guests having their meal. It was dark and the only light in the garden came from the candles on each table and also from the stage where a singer was singing Italian love song. It was really a romantic setting, Harry thought. And that was his first alarm.

"Harry?"

Mycroft's voice brought him out from his reverie. He turned and saw Mycroft looking at him, gauging his reaction.

"This is really nice," Harry said, smiling. "And I'm really starving."

"Well, they do serve delicious pasta here. You should try it."

"I shall," he said.

Their third dinner together, Mycroft took Harry to his house. At first Harry was confused, that was until Mycroft opened the massive front door and welcomed him. "I'm pleased that you could make it," the man said.

"I thought you live in Pall Mall," Harry blurted out.

"Ah, yes. That is my official residence. I have other private residences," Mycroft said, gesturing down a long hallway.

Harry nodded in understanding. He did live in Godric Hollow but he also had other house to be used for his business in Muggle world, courtesy of the Blacks.

Taking the lead, Mycroft thrust open the first door they came to. Harry entered the room and glance around. The dining room was huge with huge window that overlooked private garden outside. It was decorated beautifully, as it was with entire house. But Harry thought that the house felt cold, rather like a museum than a lived in home.

After dinner, they retreated to the library. An impressive array of books lined the walls while a wooden desk dominated one end of the room. The other half of the library was utilized as a sitting area with armchairs, sofa, coffee table and a wet bar. The liquor cabinet stood open, glasses and bottles at the ready. Harry had to admit that this was impressive.

They talked for a while and when Harry was about to leave, Mycroft gave something to him. "I saw it in London a few days ago." The man said. "I noticed that you have fondness about this particular clothing brand."

"Ermm…yes. Thank you." Harry said, accepting the paper bag from Mycroft's hand.

They were really close now and for a moment Harry thought that Mycroft was going to kiss him. But no, the man walked passes him and opened the door for Harry. They navigated the house in silence.

Harry turned to Mycroft at the door front. "Thank you for the dinner," he said. "I really enjoyed it. Text me our dinner location next time."

Mycroft looked at him and then he smiled. "Certainly." He said.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Scarf from Ermenegildo Zegna?" Hermione repeated after him.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He didn't bother to ask Mycroft who the man knew that he almost always wore clothes from Zegna. This was Mycroft. The man knew everything.

The scarf in question was in Hermione's hand now. She looked at Harry and looked at the scarf again. "It's green," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"And match your eyes," she said again. After the war, Hermione took him to Saint Mungo to see if the healer there could fix his eyes. The potion was really expensive but it was worth it. Harry didn't wear glasses anymore.

"Really?" Harry didn't pay attention to it before. Green was green in his opinion.

"Mycroft is courting you," Hermione said.

"What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Surely, you aren't that dense?" she asked.

"Well," Harry sighed. "Actually I was alarmed when he took me to Luna Negra. It's Italian restaurant by the way. You should see the place, Hermione. It's really romantic. With candles and singer who sang Italian love song."

"And that didn't tell you something?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

At the same time, Ron yelled at both of them. "Argh! I so don't want to hear this!" he protested.

"Nobody asks you to listen to this Ron," Hermione said sharply.

Ron grumbled.

"There's cake in the kitchen," Harry told him.

Ron brightened and scurried off to the kitchen.

"Really," Hermione grumbled at the redhead's behaviour before she turned to Harry. "No man will bring someone to restaurant with candles and singer if he doesn't have romantic intention, Harry. The same with the fact that no man will buy you scarf that match the colour of your eyes."

"I know that," he said. "But the problem is…Mycroft behave perfectly like usual. There is no difference at all. And you know the man has amazing poker face. And I…well, I never think of him in that way before," he admitted.

"Could you think of him in that way now?" Hermione asked, fixing him with a speculative look.

"I enjoy spending time with him. His dry humour is rather funny. He's really smart and know what he's talking," Harry said.

Hermione stared at him.

"And although people find his coldness intimidating, for me it's attractive. He's really mature too and I like that. He isn't bad looking too," he finished.

"Wow, Harry. That's…that's very enlightening." She said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. Congratulations, Harry. It seems you have found yourself a lover."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Time passed and Ginny's wedding day came. Harry went to pick Andromeda and Teddy first. His seven year old godson was so adorable in his small suit that Harry immediately searched for a camera and began taking picture. Andromeda meanwhile looked elegant in his grey Grecian gown. Her appearance was completed with diamond earrings. She looked at the scene in front of her fondly.

"Here," she said. "I'm going to take a picture of you two."

Teddy brightened at that. Harry smiled and hugged his godson tightly.

After photo session, they were ready to leave. Harry took out the invitation Ginny give him. It functioned as Portkey. He, Andromeda and Teddy touched the invitation. "The wedding," Harry said and they were whisked away.

The party was held at Nott's residence. The garden was magnificent with a sea of flowers specially ordered for the big day. The source of light came from hundreds of floating lanterns that illuminated the garden.

Ginny and Theodore Nott now were dancing in the clearing area. She looked really radiant. Theodore too, didn't stop grinning. Around them, family and friends formed a circle. Andromeda now was busy talking with some pureblood witch and Teddy was playing with another children.

"Is this wizarding folk dance?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were still on the dancing couple.

"It is a traditional wizarding wedding dance," Ron replied.

"I don't recall about this at Bill and Fleur's wedding," she said.

"Death Eaters attack, remember?" Harry said.

"Ron, will we dance this at our wedding too?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes, my Mum will teach you this. The bride isn't supposed to dance with the groom before," Ron replied. It took a second for the redhead to realize what Hermione had been asking. When he did, he blush bright red.

Harry grinned at both of them. "Finally," he said.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

They turned to the source of the voice. "Neville! Hannah!"

"How are you?"

"Long time no see, Neville."

"How is the life at Hogwarts?"

Neville had resigned from Auror department and went to become Sprout's apprentice since she was going to retire soon. Herbology was always Neville's passion ever since he was a child.

"I'm fine," Neville replied, smiling softly. He had his right arm around Hannah's waist.

"Well, tell them, Neville." Hannah said. "You want them to be the first to know."

"Know what?" Ron asked.

"Hannah and I are going to get married this summer," Neville told them. This time he was grinning broadly.

"Wow! Congrats mate!" Ron said.

"Congratulations, Neville, Hannah," Hermione said.

"Congratulations to both of you," Harry said.

"Thank you," Neville said.

"It's Ginny and then you," Ron commented.

"Well, you could be the next. You and Hermione," Neville said.

Ron flushed red as always when someone brought this topic up.

Harry snickered at his best friend's expression.

"And what about you, Harry?" Neville asked curiously.

"Oh, Harry has gotten himself a new boyfriend," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Harry looked at her, scandalized.

"Really? Who?" Neville asked.

"Yes, tell us Harry," Hannah said.

"Mycroft isn't my boyfriend," Harry said, defending himself.

"Not yet," Hermione corrected. "It's only a matter of time." She said as matter of fact.

Neville frowned. "I never heard about him before."

Harry finally relented. "He is a Muggle actually. We're business associate since he has high position in British Government."

"Merlin beard!" Ron complained. "Why are we talking about this again?" He was totally ignored.

"But we are not an item. We only had few dinners together," Harry stated.

Hermione's look told Harry what she exactly thought about his statement.

Neville looked very interested in this newest gossip.

"So, none of you make a move yet?" the question came from Hannah.

"Argh! Stop this!" Ron protested. "I don't want to hear about this!" he moaned out in distress.

"But I do," came a dreamy voice belonged to none other than Luna Lovegood or Luna Scamander now. The woman was dressed in beautiful silvery dress and she was glowing.

Luna surprised everyone when she got married right after graduation with Rolf Scamander, grandson of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them author Newt Scamander. She and Rolf worked as wizarding naturalist, travelling the world in search of strange creatures. They both were famous for discovering and classifying many species that had never been encountered before.

"Luna!" Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused.

It had been a long time ever since Harry saw Luna. He hugged her and then shook hand with Rolf. "How are you Luna?" he asked warmly.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Lorcan and Lysander are fine too."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Lorcan and Lysander, my twin babies," she said, patting her stomach.

Harry didn't know who said what because everyone was busy congratulating Luna and Rolf at the same time.

"How far long?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Three months," Rolf answered, smiling.

Luna however ignored them and looked at Harry intently with her big silver eyes. "You're surrounded by Singing Smorinas, Harry." She said seriously.

"Uhmm…" What was that creature again?

"That's very good," Luna said cheerily. "They're only around when you find your true love. It's about time, Harry."

Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"Do bring Mycroft next time. I would like to meet him. He is good for you."

Neville and Hannah joined the staring game too. Harry felt really awkward now.

Luna smiled at him serenely.

Mr. Weasley came at the moment. "There you are!" he said. "Hello Neville, Hannah, Luna and Rolf." He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "It's picture time now. Come on. Your mother is waiting." He dragged them away, leaving bewildered Neville and Hannah, amused Rolf and calm Luna.

Neville turned to Luna a moment later. "So, this new boyfriend of Harry… that is true, isn't it?"

"Why, of course." Luna replied.

Their small gathering had attracted the attention of their former Hogwarts mate and by the end of party, everyone had heard that Harry had new boyfriend. He was a Muggle apparently and he was a powerful politician in the British government. By the next morning, everyone was convinced that Harry and his mysterious boyfriend already got married and now they planned to adopt children to complete their family. Such a power of rumour mills. Harry of course, remained oblivious to all of this.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harry was busy with his report when someone knocked on his door. A moment later, Davina Montgomery, the Head Auror Department walked in to his office.

"Davina," Harry smiled at her. "How can I help you?"

"Kingsley called for you." She said, looking at him weirdly before returning to her usual stern expression.

Well, Harry knew what this was about already. Kingsley was already waiting for him when he arrived at the man's office.

"Harry, please sit down." Kingsley said. "And before we begin, why didn't you tell me that you already got married?"

"What?" Harry stared at Kingsley in disbelief.

Kingsley chuckled. "Oh, you should have seen your expression."

"That really isn't funny." He said.

"Unfortunately, that is what people say about you now. I believe the rumour origins from Ginny's wedding party yesterday."

"And whom I got married to?" he asked even though he already had a hunch.

"Apparently to Mycroft Holmes." Kingsley said in amusement.

Harry groaned at that. "Fantastic," he grumbled out. No wonder Davina looked at him funny earlier.

Kingsley chuckled again at his expression.

"Back to the topic now?" Harry asked.

"It's about the new Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Kingsley said.

"Davina Montgomery." Harry said. "She is the best candidate."

Kingsley nodded. "I thought so too."

"And I'll be the Head of Auror."

"Yes. And it will be effective by the end of July," Kingsley informed him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The Youngest Head of Auror in the History! It was the Daily Prophet's headline the next day. There was also a picture of Harry in his Auror uniform. The picture was colourful, thanks to Colin Creevey. It was Harry's idea and Colin agreed to it right away. Four months later and the first colourful picture in the wizarding world was created.

In some aspects, wizarding world was left behind the Muggle world and Harry wanted to change that. Nothing too drastic anyway. Just some basic stuff to improve life. So far, they have W-Phone that was massive success. Not only in Britain but all over the world. As the creators of W-Phone, Fred, Hermione and Professor Flitwick were rolling in money now. There was also Knight Cab to replace Knight Bus as a more effective way of transportation.

Ron saw the Daily Prophet and commented. "Nice picture," he said.

"Nice birthday present," Hermione said.

"Speaking of which," Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "Do you hear the rumour about me?"

Ron snickered. "Of course."

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione said. "I didn't think that it would be big like this. But then again, you're Harry Potter. People are always interested in you, especially your new paramour." She finished with sly grin.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Harry! Harry!" His adorable godson ran to him, beaming all the way.

"Teddy!" Harry engulfed the seven year old Teddy Lupin in a hug.

"I miss you, Harry!" Teddy said despite the fact that Harry had taken him to outing a few days before.

"I miss you too, Teddy." He replied. "Where is your Grandmother?" he asked.

"Grandma is in the sunroom," Teddy replied.

"Let's find her, okay." Together, they walked to the sunroom. "Andromeda." He greeted the woman.

"Harry, how are you?" Andromeda Black asked. She used her family name after her husband's death.

"I'm fine." Harry replied.

Teddy had gone to play with bricks.

"Congratulations for your promotion," Andromeda said. "The youngest Head of Auror in history. That's quite an achievement."

"Thank you," Harry said. Never mind the fact that he was the one who orchestrated the whole thing.

Kreacher showed up next, bringing tea and Harry's favourite treacle tart. "For Master Harry," the house elf said.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said.

"So, Harry," Andromeda said after sipping her tea. "What is this I heard about your new boyfriend?"

So, he told Andromeda everything.

"He's waiting for your move, Harry." Andromeda said calmly after Harry finished his story.

"After all of these?" He asked.

"He might be afraid that you're going to reject him."

Harry snorted. "This is Mycroft Holmes we're talking about."

"And from your story, the man has no social life at all." Andromeda said. "The situation is new for him."

"That's…true," Harry said lamely.

Andromeda smiled at him.

"Harry! Look!" Teddy called. "I've built Hogwarts!" The boy said, grinning happily. Sure it was, the boy had built a miniature of Hogwarts Castle. It was as tall as him even.

"Wow! That's great, Teddy." Harry said.

The boy grinned proudly at his godfather.

"Now, where is the camera, Andromeda?"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Despite his conversation with Andromeda, Harry still bid his time. But after four dinners in which they were getting more and more intimate but still Mycroft didn't say anything, Harry decided that he had to make his move. Mycroft had asked him if he wanted to come to Andrea Bocelli concert. The singer would sing accompanied by London Philharmonic Orchestra. Harry accepted Mycroft's invitation right away. Andrea Bocelli was Harry's favourite singer. He was especially fond of Con te partiro.

"Thank you for taking me here," he told the man sincerely after the concert was over.

"I'm glad that enjoyed it," Mycroft replied.

"Let's go back to your place then," Harry suggested.

Mycroft raised his eyebrow. "My place?"

"Yes," Harry said. "We can talk and have drinks."

An hour later, Harry and Mycroft were already at the man's library. The man fixed him a drink while Harry sat on the sofa.

"Here," Mycroft said.

"Thank you," Harry said, taking the glass from Mycroft's hand. He sipped the drink. It was sherry.

Mycroft sat across him. For a while, there was only silence.

"What do you have in your mind now?" Mycroft asked when he saw no sign of Harry starting conversation.

"Do you know that my friends think we're dating?" Harry asked back casually.

A momentary surprise flickered in Mycroft's grey eyes. "Ah," the man murmured. "No. I didn't."

"Well, they're right. We are dating," he said with careful nonchalance.

Mycroft's brow jerked together at his statement.

"We have dinner date every week. You took me to restaurant with romantic settings. You gave me scarf that colour match my eyes. You took me to concert," Harry said. "I'm the only person you spent your time with aside of your assistant, your subordinate, your fellow politicians and they don't count. Well?"

Mycroft took a moment to consider. "It took you long enough," the man said at last.

"I wasn't really sure about this," Harry stated.

"And now?" Mycroft's gaze fastened on Harry and remained there.

"Well…" Harry got up from the sofa and walked toward Mycroft. In one swift moment he had straddled the man. "I can show you," he said and leaned forward to kiss Mycroft.

Mycroft kissed him back. Rather enthusiastically in fact.

"What do you think?" Harry said after they broke apart.

Mycroft smirked at him. "That was quite convincing."

Harry shook his head fondly at him. "But seriously, are you really going not to say anything?"

"I wasn't certain about your respond to my advance," Mycroft said. A hint of frown touched his brow.

"My respond?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You realized my intention when I took you to Luna Negra but you didn't say anything. Until now that is. Your body language clearly shows that you aren't adverse to it but yet you do nothing."

"That observing thing again," Harry said dryly. It was a bit scary to have someone who could read you like open book as a lover but Harry could live with it. "And you decided to test the water." Harry concluded. "But, why me?" He was curious about that. Of all people, why it was him?

"As I've told you, my dear." Harry was startled by the endearment but Mycroft continued as if nothing happened. "I know you and you know me. I know what kind of person you are. When I first met you, I was intrigued by the possibility of someone there who is like me. However we didn't meet again until four years later. Of course, I couldn't waste the opportunity that was presented to me, could I?"

"So, you planned those lunch appointments," Harry said.

"Yes." A reluctant smile quivered at the edge of Mycroft's mouth. "You're different from the others, refreshing and illuminating, I might say. And in one point, I have become attached to you."

"And come the dinner," Harry said.

"Yes," Mycroft admitted.

"You said that caring isn't an advantage," Harry reminded him.

"It isn't," Mycroft replied. "But I do care about you."

Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss Mycroft again. The man kissed him back while tightened his arms around Harry's waist. They spent the next few moments kissing and caressing each other before Mycroft let go of him.

"Are we only going to talk and have drinks?" Mycroft asked.

Laughing, Harry replied. "Well, I'm open to any possibility." He leaned to whisper at Mycroft's ear. "Including the tour to the more private part of your house."

"My my, you're really forward tonight." Mycroft commented.

"Well, after all that waiting, why not? So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"That, my dear," Mycroft said, "is an excellent idea."

 

Author's Note:

Sherlock is my latest obsession now. I really can't wait for the third season. So now I decided to write about Harry Potter and Sherlock. This fic tell about how Harry and Mycroft get on together since Mycroft is my favorite character in Sherlock, thanks to Mark Gatiss's play. And I plan to have Mycroft and Harry dance the wedding dance when he gave his ring to Harry. And I know Luna got married later than his friends.


End file.
